


How to Silence an Amy Pond

by KaijuGeiszler (kingpegg)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Humor, Kissing, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingpegg/pseuds/KaijuGeiszler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy Pond suffers from a laugh attack and Rose has an idea about how to keep her quiet. Oneshot. Crackship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Silence an Amy Pond

Amy Pond glanced over at the blonde girl flying the Tardis. "Where on earth did you learn that?" she asked.

"Uh... not on earth?" Rose Tyler replied with a wink. "I dunno, the Doctor always seems to be running off somewhere...where'd he say he went this time?" She pulled down the blue lever and the whole Tardis shook.

"Barcelona." Amy said as she grabbed the banister.

"The city? Or the planet?"

"Theres a planet?" Amy exclaimed.

Rose typed in a bunch of numbers, turned around and grinned "Oh yeahhh."

Amy began to giggle, but ended up bursting out into laughter.

Rose looked bewildered but ended up giggling as well. "What the hell?" she said.

Amy clutched her stomach and pointed at Rose "Your face!"

Smiling, Rose shook her head and trudged over to Amy. She took her face in her hands and insisted, "Will you get a hold of yourself?"

"I'm sorry," Amy said between breaths "We must be passing through some time...dimension...thing... that's making me crazy."

Rose looked around. Everything seemed normal enough. She looked back down at Amy. Amelia Pond. Her glowing red hair cascading down her shoulders. Her bright pink lips that she only had time to admore from afar were finally within reach.

Amy was still smiling. But this time, it was the sight of Rose so close that made it so.

They stared into eachothers eyes. 'Oh what the hell' thought Rose. She leaned in and pressed her lips against Amy's. By the time Amy realized what was happening, she had thrown her arms around Rose and started kissing back. Their movement was slow, and her soft lips made Rose drift into the heat. After what felt like forever, she broke the kiss and pressed her forehead against Amy's.

"Looks like I've uncovered the secret" said Rose.

"To what?"

"To shutting you up!"

Amy's eyes widened, then they both burst into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Why? No idea. Someone asked for it, I delivered. Hope you liked it!


End file.
